


Expectations

by that_gay



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Heinz is a double amputie, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Lots of it, M/M, Miscommunication, Misgendering, No Vanessa and Ferb slash, PTSD, Perry and Candace are both trans or so fight me, Rating May Change, SO SORRY, Some Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags will be added, There is no plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, candace realising she’s trans, i have no idea where im going with this, my heart hurts, ok maybe a lot of fluff, other than the who idiots being idiots, starts at the very beginning of their relationship??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay/pseuds/that_gay
Summary: When getting a job so close to his brother, he never expected life of having such a fun way of fucking it up.OrWhen Agent P gets a job in the states and gets assigned to Heinz all thanks to Monogram, he not only moves in with his brother and his family but he finally has the time to get to know the kids and maybe publish a few books like he always wanted too.**ON HIATUS FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE**
Relationships: Candace Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Lawrence Fletcher/Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say this is my first fic and I've decided to write this since I really needed some more human perry in my life.  
> This is written in British English and so fight me.
> 
> Also, Heinz and Perry won't meet for a while and this chapter is dedicated to Perry meeting the kids.
> 
> Candice isn't out in the first chapter as she's around eight and hasn't really realised she's trans yet  
> tw: misgendering and deadnaming

Perry never thought things would have ended this way.

After all, last time he had seen his brother was at his wedding, and even that was two years ago.

Last time he saw Ferb properly and not in passing was probably when the kid was two and Perry was stationed in the UK for a year. Which he spent as much as he could with the little guy.

_Now though?_

There were going to be three kids in the house. _Three._ And all of them would be talking already. It was in these types of situations he really wished the accident in the military didn't affect him as much as it did. And it wasn't like the married couple had the time to teach the kids more than the basics of any kind of sign language in the short notice he'd given them. Writing would have to do.

.

"Perry! Thank god you're here. I was worried the flight was cancelled with all that heavy rain." Lawrence said as he squeezed the life out of the shorter, nearly frozen and drenched statue that couldn't hug back with how he was holding his bags.

Since their neighbour wasn't able to babysit the kids and with neither of the two wanting to go to the airport alone and leave the three children behind, Perry was left to get to their house on his own.

Now with his bags awkwardly by his sides and Lawrence finally of off him, the two of them entered the house to be greeted by Linda making dinner with only two of the children in front of the TV. The two young boys played with building blocks while the last one of the bunch was sat drawing at the dinner table as Lawerence and Perry came in.

"Guess who the cat dragged in sweetheart."

"A starving and tired," she spun around from the stove, a spatula still in her hand, assessing Perry since all she had to go off was the few family meetings she saw him at and her husband's words, "Brother of yours?"

With an awkward smile and a small nod from the teal-head, she turned back while Lawrence introduced the children. Perry's bags left under the dining table.

.  
(TW: misgendering and deadnaming of Candace as she is still presenting masc at the time that Perry meets her)

Troy he met first since he was already sitting by the dining table. Drawing some character from the cartoon that was airing on the TV. Just as Lawerance was about to introduce the two of them-

"I like your hair. Did you dye it? Is it natural? You know like Ferb. You're related to him, right? Is it a family thing?"

And with that Troy had already gotten of off the chair and was circling Perry. Jumping up and trying to get a better look. 

_"Troy."_

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm Troy, and those are my brothers over there. Phineas and Ferb." He waved his hands frantically as he pointed them out.

With a sound that could just vaguely resemble a laugh, Perry smiled and took out the notepad from his trousers and started to write.

_I'm Perry. I'll be staying with you for a while._


	2. What Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo I just rewatched the show to make sure the characters didnt seem too ooc and i hoped that worked?? ALsO i like totally forgot I could have used K***n as Candace deadname since thats what the zebra calls her and it would of have made so much more sense?? This is totally unrelated to this chapter however so eNjOy!
> 
> I dont think this has any trigger warnings i need to address but please correct me if im wrong
> 
> I'll probably update weekly but it's still up for debate

Heinz and Charlene didn't officially split up till Vanessa was five. And even then the both of them still saw each other often enough that both of their families thought it was just some rough patch the couple had to work through.`

It was decided that Vanessa would stay with her dad while every second weekend she'd stay at her mum's house. The situation wasn't perfect. Neither of the three really liked the arrangement, but it had to do for a time. At the very least till Heinz found a new apartment and moved out with his daughter while Charlene got their old house sorted and ready to sell.

The three of them still gathered together over Vanessa's winter breaks and her birthdays to make sure she had as many memories of them happy together as they could. They split up as friends anyway, so any bad blood that might have occurred between them was non-extinct.

.  
.  
.

After settling in and passing out on his new bed in which he slept for at least sixteen hours before being awoken by a call from a very annoyed Monogram. Perry was definitely not prepared for his first mission, he forgot to take his contacts out and now he's paying for it. And now his boss was going on about how he should have by now been in the base 30 minutes ago and spying on his nemesis to get more information on whoever they assigned him.

Perry wasn't even given a file on his nemesis. And he was supposed to start without even knowing practically anything on them since Monogram just said to hurry the hell up and get out of the house. _Not like he can ask for those files now can he? ___

____

____

With that he was off, getting dressed in record time and speeding downstairs to inform whoever was in the house that he'd be leaving for a couple of hours. 

.

_Can you please send the files over now?_

He was already outside, somewhere in the middle of town, and totally lost since he'd waited over 40 minutes for Monogram to send the files over that Perry didn't directly ask for. That, of course, didn't happen so he texted Carl before he lost his patience. 

Another ten minutes went by before he received a text with all the info he needed from Carl who he thanked, unlike his boss. 

Now in a pissed off mood, coffee in hand he went, following the tracker placed on his nemesis whilst he checked over the files.

Perry expected his nemesis to be some guy who either had his wife leave him of maybe some mad scientist that wanted to take over the world, either way, revenge was always a good motivator. And after reading through Heinz Doofenschmirtsh's file, he realised he wasn't entirely of the mark. Now he just had to meet the guy and maybe get into his head well enough to stop the guy from doing evil. Heinz just stared being an evil scientist after all, and he supposedly had some ties in the O.W.C.A. which should make it a bit easier for him. 

Just as he was about to take another sip from his now cold coffee, his tracking device started going off like a broken metal detector, causing more commotion and eyes to be on him than he was comfortable with. Panicking Perry sprinted for a more secluded area as he tried to fix the thing. At least with fewer people around he was able to realise that the device was going off due to Heinz being on the move and most likely going on some errands as Perry could now spot him leaving his skyscraper.

Whit a deep breath and a silent curse word Perry followed behind him.


	3. One foot in front of the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I legit don't have a plan for the next chapter? Which means I might time skip to something i actually have planed out in this story bc im a boss like that. 
> 
> And I realise this chapter isn’t up to par with the other ones but so I might edit it later.
> 
> And I dont know how yall feel about the whole ferb and vanessa ship but I dont particularly like it. by that I just mean their six year age gap just gets to me so im not gonna ship them at all in this fic.
> 
> so this chap is just a follow up from where the last one left off, hope yall enjoy!

Since Vanessa was with her mother for the weekend, Heinz decided to do some afternoon shopping by himself. He didn't even realise someone was following him till Heinz tripped over his lab coat and he was falling to his impending doom of smacking his face on the hard concrete. 

He got saved by Perry yanking the back of his lab coat. 

Stammering out apologies that were mostly in German and waving his arms around as if to help to get his sincerity across, he had to pause when the same hand from before came flying around his face with what seemed to be a business card, which he took with a stink eye to the fedora-wearing man. He hadn't even asked the question yet, nor had Heinz introduced himself to the guy. And now with his perfectly good mood ruined, took a proper look at the card.

"Agent P? So what, I'm getting a nemesis now? And there I thought I'd have some time before you showed up and get one of me Inators working, you know? Preferably meet you just as I'm taking over the Tri-State area, and all that."

Realising that Perry hadn't uttered a word through any of his apologies like a normal person would do, he finally looked down at the teal haired man, only to see him glaring daggers up at Heinz, arms crossed and tapping his foot relentlessly, which only made the smaller man even more intimidating and looking like he wanted to strangle Heinz.

"You don't talk much, do you." He sight, knowing his chances of fixing whatever mess he's made a definite zero.

They definitely started on the wrong foot. And now his apparent nemesis wouldn't even talk to him. How was Heinz supposed to get along with the guy if he already hated him. And it's not like he hasn't apologised for whatever he could have done wrong anyway.

The few seconds of silence were uncomfortable enough for the both of them. 

With that, Perry knew he had to do something before he fucked up their relationship even more. Thanking his past self for leaving a note pad and a pen in his pocket, Perry pulled them out and scribbled in a handwriting unreadable to any normal human being, _"I don't really talk, but if you know sign language then you'd be surprised." _Afterwards, he ripped the paper out of his note pad and shoved it into Heinz's face.__

_._

They definitely haven't started on the right foot, but the two of them sure ended their first encounter on one.

Sure, maybe Heinz didn't know sign language, that didn't mean he wasn't willing to learn. Afterall the two had discussed some possible working hours, and with them parting ways, Heinz went to the supermarket and Perry got a text from Linda that dinner will be ready in about an hour, (meaning he should head home as fast as possible) Heinz got to work on finding some beginners ASL classes along with coming up with a nickname for his new nemesis.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing feedback so, please comment
> 
> Thanks for reading yall!


End file.
